Falling into Memories of You
by seasidehearts
Summary: And the ghosts in the attic...They never quite leave. [Kairi centric] oneshot.


**Thank you Zanisha for the plot idea XD.**

**Here lies the need to write something & also the need to vent out anger. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song Zanisha gave the lyrics to inspire this XD "Eric's Song" by Vienna Tang.**

_And the ghosts in the attic...They never quite leave._

Memories lined every crease in the walls of Kairi's home and painfully etched their way back into her heart no matter how hard she tried to push them away every single time she walked into a room. Some days she would just pretend that they were still here. She had just waken up to early and neither of them would be up for awhile; it just made her life harder as the disappointment came along with the sunset.

Everyone around her just kept living their lives like everything was normal. What was _normal_, any ways? She didn't know. The only thing on her mind was the faded images of two boys that had once been her protectors. Now it seemed more like they were two knifes stabbing into her heart; digging deeper each and every day. Selphie had tried to cheer her up, along with Wakka and Tidus; but really, being with them only made the memories all the more clearer. It was after that that Kairi decided she would no longer talk to any one that brought back memories.

She would _erase_ them from her thoughts. If it made her numb for now, she didn't care how much it hurt _them_ when they came back. Correction, _if _they came back. At least they would know her pain. What she went through every single day that they were absent from her life. But, _oh,_ they would never really know. Just like everyone on the street that gave her sad stares and whispered lines that mostly consisted of, "She use to be such a happy girl, I feel sorry for her…"

So _what_ if she use to be such a happy girl? This was her now and it certainly wasn't going to change. Kairi repeated those words to herself everyday, but deep down she really wondered what happened to that little girl.

So she ventured to where it all began; the secret place. _Their_ secret place. Although she wanted to be bitter about it, she couldn't help but smile as she glanced at the cave drawings that covered the rock walls. Kairi placed a hand against the wall, admiring the memory more than the actual drawing itself and wished those times would have lasted forever.

She sighed, knowing it was a hopeless and stupid wish. Retreating her hand, she then placed both behind her back and continued to survey the drawings. From the corner of her eye, she could tell something was not the same about one of the drawings. A curiously look plastered on her face, she slowly turned to face a memory that she had pushed away for so long.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered quietly, her eyes wide as she kneeled down and noticed the paopu fruit that was now being offered to the drawing of her.

She almost gasped as he was suddenly there, inches away from her. Scratching against the wall with a rock to finish his addition to 'their masterpiece', he whirled around to give her one of his wide smiles that always managed to warm her from head to toe. Kairi reached out, already picturing how she would collapse into his arms and sob about how awful it was without him. She _was_ worried about where Riku was but at least she had one of her boys back for now, that was all she could ask for.

She was in for another disappointment as he materialized away as her hand reached through his shoulder and into the rock wall. The redhead finally let out the laugh suppressed behind her lips from his smile, but now it was bittersweet. Not even in control of herself anymore, she picked up a stray rock from the ground and mirrored Sora's addition. After finishing, she stared at the drawing; expecting a doorway to open for her to escape or Sora and Riku to appear next to her. But nothing happened.

Kairi whimpered with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, sobbing as she collapsed against the rock wall. "Come back…" She whispered, hoping they would hear her wherever they were. She then repeated it several times, getting louder each time.

"_Come back!_" She screamed out in one last effort, still receiving not a single sign of any type of answer. The redhead finally gave up and collapsed to the ground, not wanting to ever move or get up again. At least, she hoped, the ghosts of her memory would keep her company.


End file.
